Emma
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He was looking into a pair of eyes that mirrored his own, that same icy blue color that he saw every day. Character death.


The overwhelming response to my last story, Do I? was just amazing. Thanks go to everyone who read that! This story came to me fairly fast, and it's sort of a response to an anon reviewer for my last House story. There is a major character death, and it is a sort of Hameron story. So if you don't like that, don't bother reading. But if you've read my stories, then you know I'm a HUGE Hameron shipper and all my stories are Hameron. LOL. House and Cameron! Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Cameron shivered and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Life had a cruel sense of irony. First she lost her first husband to cancer, and even though she had seen it coming, it had still hit her with enough force to knock the wind out of her.

Now she was laying her second husband to rest, and she didn't see a way out of the dark, violent storm that was rapidly approaching. She twisted her wedding band on her finger as a tear slid down her cheek.

At least with Bryan, they had seen it coming. In no way was it fair, but at least she knew what she was getting herself into when she married a dying man. Chase had been hit by a car while crossing the street on the way to lunch. She hadn't even known what was going on until Wilson called her in tears and told her to meet him at the hospital. Right then she had known something was wrong, and her worst fears were confirmed when she got there and Wilson told her to sit down, then gently told her that Chase was dead.

That was three days ago, and she still couldn't believe that he was gone.

Within the span of less than a year, she had been a bride and a widow. How fair was that? Then again, she hadn't been entirely faithful to Chase, like she knew that she should have been. It had been one time, one night, and she had never let it happen again. But she hadn't told Chase. Maybe this was the way of the universe punishing her for breaking her wedding vows.

Her hands went down to her stomach, where there was a barely noticeable bump. She had been trying to figure out a way to tell him for weeks that she was pregnant, but she simply hadn't found the right time or way. Now he was gone, and she would never be able to tell him.

A warm, strong hand closed over her shoulder, and she closed her eyes. That touch was all too familiar, in many ways, and she wasn't sure that she was ready to deal with him right that minute.

The touch became more gentle. "Come on, Cameron," came a gruff voice. "It's starting to rain."

She chewed on her lower lip, then reluctantly turned and came face to face with her former boss.

He sighed softly and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Wilson has a car waiting. We'll take you home." The feeling was foreign to him, being concerned for another living being. But with her, it wasn't hard.

Reluctantly she nodded and followed him away from her husband's gravesite.

And above her, the clouds finally split and released the freezing rain.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Six months later, Cameron was screaming and covered in sweat, Wilson was perched at the end of the bed and shouting encouragement, and House was standing beside her bed looking nauseous. These past six months had been hell on her, but she hadn't allowed herself to linger on her husband's death. There was a little life depending on her, and she couldn't afford to think about herself.

"Come on, Allison. Give me another strong push!" Wilson ordered, but the excitement was evident in his boyishly handsome features.

She screamed and shook her head. "I can't do this!" she panted, shutting her eyes.

House frowned and rested his hand on her back. "Yes, you can, Cameron. Push!"

"I can't!" Her body locked in pain again.

"Of course you can!" He knew that she could.

Wilson smiled when he saw the top of the baby's head. "She's crowning, Allison. You're almost there."

Reaching out, Cameron grabbed House's shirt and held onto it. "I can't do this!"

"It's almost over, Cameron. Don't even think about giving up," he growled, absently smoothing her hair back.

She pushed again, and Wilson gently held the baby's fragile head in his large hand, amazed. "One more push, Allison. Just one more," he encouraged brightly.

Cameron's fingers tightened on House's shirt as she pushed again, and finally the pain eased. She collapsed against House's chest, sobbing.

Stripped of any sarcasm or cruel words, House could only hold Cameron close to him as he watched Wilson hand the now screaming baby to a waiting nurse. For the past six months of this pregnancy, he had watched Cameron change, and instead of being put off by the entire ordeal, he had been fascinated by the different changes in his former duckling. Normally any pregnant woman annoyed him endlessly, but he found himself grow increasingly protective of her. Now that protectiveness extended to the baby that was squalling as a nurse cleaned her. He didn't like the sound, and he let go of Cameron and stalked around the bed.

"Why haven't you given her to her mother?" he demanded, and the young nurse paled.

"I... I'm just cleaning her up," she stuttered, backing up when House leaned over the warming bed and gently scooped the baby up.

Both Wilson and Cameron looked curious as the baby settled in House's arms.

House arched a dark brow as the baby yawned. "Don't even think about it, kid. I'm just taking you to the food supply," he growled. But he couldn't deny feeling his frozen heart melt a little. Moving with care, he shuffled back to the bed and offered the baby to her mother.

Cameron happily took her baby and held her close, kissing her tiny forehead. Everything else faded away as her newborn daughter rested serenely in her arms.

Wilson beamed at her. "What are you going to name her, Allison?"

Cameron played with the baby's tiny fingers. "I don't know yet," she confessed.

He nodded in understanding.

Looking up, Cameron smiled at him. "But... I would like you to be her godfather, James."

The smile that appeared on his face was unmistakable, and he felt tears prick at his eyes.

House rolled his eyes. "Great. Here come the waterworks," he snarked.

Freeing a hand, Cameron smacked his arm.

"Assaulting a cripple. This pregnancy has really changed you, Cameron."

"Shut up, House."

Wilson moved to her side and rested his hand on her arm. "I would be honored to be her godfather, Allison." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Jealousy. That was not something House expected to feel as he watched the gesture. Why the hell was he jealous? She wasn't his, and the only reason he was even there was because she had begged him to. If it had been anyone else, he would have said no way. But for some reason, he just couldn't find it in him to say no to her.

Wilson glanced at House, and when he saw the jealousy there, he gave his best friend a pointed look. He was no fool. House had taken too long to make his move on Cameron, and then she had gotten married. Now she was single again, but she had a baby. Would he use that for an excuse now? He hoped not.

"Emma," Cameron finally blurted out, causing both men to look at her. "Her name is Emma."

Wilson grinned, while House made a face. "That's a great name, Allison." He reached down and touched the baby's cheek. "Hello, Emma..."

After a few minutes, Cameron yawned and offered the baby to House, and she was surprised when he actually took her and sat down with her. Wilson excused himself and left the room, and Cameron and House were alone with her new baby. She snuggled into the pillows and sighed. "I'm giving her my name."

He shrugged. "That's your choice."

Reaching out, she gently touched the baby's arm, then closed her eyes. She was asleep in no time.

House was surprised when he looked up and found Cameron asleep. He looked down at the baby in his arms. "Looks like it's you and me for a while, kid."

The baby made a soft noise and waved a hand.

He tipped his head to the side. "Troublemaker. Just like your mom."

For the first time, the baby opened her eyes, and House's jaw dropped.

He was looking into a pair of eyes that mirrored his own, that same icy blue color that he saw every day.

His eyes.

The End.

A/N: I know, I know. Horrible way to end. But the muse wants what it wants. I thought it turned out pretty good. Thank you for reading, and please remember to review! House and Cameron forever!


End file.
